Blackbird
by Red of Rose
Summary: Based on the song by The Beatles (re-done by Sarah McLachlan). It's about Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron. It's a general story, some romance, some comedy, some tragedy. Judge this by it's opening, not by the summary.


Inspired by the song Blackbird by the Beatles, redone by Sarah McLachlan. I'm not going to give you a sum of this. If you like the open, then continue. If you want to leave a review, then do. If not, then don't. Please don't flame my work unless you have some work that I can read and see if I think you are any better. If you have no work up, then don't flame anyone. It's just wrong. Anyways..time to write...  
( o)> ( o)>

When Ronald Weasley stepped onto Platform 9 3/4 no one even noticed him. He silently took his belongings to an empty compartment, and the only time he came back out of the compartment was to get smothered by hugs and kisses from his mother. He sat alone wondering why his friends had not yet come to find him. His thoughts were very soon interrupted by his younger sister. Ginny walked into the compartment and sat next to her brother.  
"They haven't found you yet?"  
Ron looked up at her. "Not yet. I wasn't going to go look for them. I always do. It's their turn."

Ginny smiled softly. "You're right. You always are. Hermione thought the same thing, though."

"What?"

Ginny sighed. "Hermione's sitting in a compartment alone. She always comes to find you and Harry, right? She wants you to go find her."

"Where is she??"

Ginny shrugged. "I don't know." She smiled mischeviously. "You have to figure it out on your own." With that, Ginny stood and exited the compartment.  
Ron thought about it. Ginny was right. She was so wise beyond her years. She had skipped a grade, much to his dismay, yet he was proud of his younger sister. Sighing Ron stood up and started searching the rest of the train.

Hermione sat in her compartment, alone, waiting for her friends to come and get her. It seemed to be that she was always the one searching for them, including them in her plans, never them including her in their plans. She fingered her long dark hair, finally straight after years of asking her parents. Ginny had already been in to visit her. Hermione never really understood Ginny, she was always the person there for everyone else, yet she never seemed to need anyone there for her. She really was an amazing young lady. It was beyond everyone why Harry refused to date her.

Hermione stood and tugged her school skirt down. She paced the compartment, thoughts running through her mind. It's not that Hermione wasn't well liked, because she was very well liked. It was just that she had only know Harry and Ron as her close friends for the past 6 years. This being their 7th and final year she needed to know if they felt as close to her as she felt to them. Hermione started humming a song to herself. Over the past summer she had taken part in a choir group and one song that they sang was "Blackbird". Hermione fell in love with this song, as it made her feel as though she was singing it to someone who had a really rough go of life and she was telling them to use that to move on. She burst out singing the song in her compartment.  
_Blackbird singing in the dead of night. _

_Take this broken wing and learn to fly._

_All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise,_

_Blackbird, fly..Into the light of a dark night._

On the second verse a deep bass voice joined in with Hermione's crystal clear soprano.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night._

_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see._

_All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise,_

_Blackbird fly..Into the light of a dark night._

After the verse Hermione realized that the voice she heard was actually there. She spun around and saw Ron standing in the doorway. She stepped forward and hugged him.

"Have you talked to Harry?" They asked each other at the same time.

Hermione laughed. "Apparently not." She then noticed the dark hair on Ron. "Wow. It looks good. Y-You look good."

Ron smiled and replied, "You look amazing Mione. You always have a surprise, every year."

Hermione smiled up at the tall former red head. Then she frowned. "So if we're here, and Harry's not here yet..Do you want to go look for him?"

Ron thought about it. "I don't know. He's always the one being looked for. Maybe we should let him come find us?"

Hermione nodded her agreement. Ginny walked back in just then. "Oh good, you found each other. I already found Harry." She smiled. "He looks good. He's also looking for you guys. We might as well stay here, he's already on his way over." She looked at the faces of her brother and his best friend. "Or you know, you two can stay here. I'll go find..uhm..Someone." Ginny turned and left the compartment just as Harry came in. He smiled at Ginny and they shared a look. He took her hand and turned her back in to the compartment.

"Hey Ron, Hermione. You two look great!" Meanwhile, Harry had grown his hair a little longer, more shaggy so that it covered his scar better. He had grown taller over the summer, and filled out nicely. He looked at Hermione and Ron, both changed very much, yet not at all. Harry hugged Hermione, then Ron. He looked at his best friends, the ones who had stood by him through everything he came across. Sighing, Harry sat down and looked at his friends. "The first summer that we didn't spend together. What did you two do?"

Hermione looked puzzled. "Two? What about Ginny. There are four people in here."

Ginny smiled softly and looked at Harry. Harry and Ron shared a look.

"What am I missing?" Hermione pressed.

"I..we..Harry and I..uhm.." Ginny wasn't sure how to tell one of her good friends what she had waited all summer to say. "We've stayed in touch over the summer… We've started dating. I mean, it's official today because well, we didn't see each other all summer.."

Hermione nodded her understanding. "Okay..That about explains it. So this past summer..I got my hair straightened, finally. Heh heh..That's about it. Have you got your homework done?"

Harry looked sheepish. "Not exactly. I did it to the best of my ability..No I didn't. I.."

Ron raised an eyebrow.

Harry focused on Ron. "You haven't said a thing. What have you been doing?"

Ron indicated his hair. "I dyed it. Also Bill came home for the summer, helped Ginny and myself with some quidditch moves. It was great. He met a member from the Chudley Canons and got me a signature!" When Ron realized that no one else cared so much about quidditch right now, he backed up sheepishly to a seat and sat down. Hermione took his hand in hers and turned to Ginny.

"So Ginny, this is your first full school term in our year. Excited?"

"Oh yes!" Ginny's face lit up at the thought. "I mean, I get to graduate with you this year. And..and..I won't be the last Weasley in the school." The conversation died again and Ginny and Harry sat down.

The four Hogwart's students sat silently through the rest of the train ride, a sort of awkward silence hung over them. They all stared out the windows thinking about their upcoming year, about their upcoming graduation.  
( o)> ( o)>  
So that is my opening. I hope you like it. Well, I'm excited about this story, so enjoy.  
Your fellow fanfic-er A. Rose


End file.
